One Party, Some Beers and a Bit of Love
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Alternate Reality dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, ImperialStar y eltioRob95.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Los fantasmas de DP, Que apareceran a continuacion, son humanos, puesto que aqui es un AU, Todos son adolescentes tortolitos enamorados con vidas similares a los del programa de la ABC "El puente de Dawson". Esta historia tiene enlace con mi otro Crossover DP+TLH llamado "Nueva Novia", les recomiendo que lo lean, en mi opinion es muy bueno.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y Danny Phantom le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y son licenciadas por quienes sean que sean esas empresas. Sin mencionar las canciones siguientes.**

 **Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, ImperialStar y eltioRob95 junto con mis demas seguidores.**

 **"One Party, Some Beers and a Bit of love"**

 **Cap. 1**

-Suerte y diviertanse.- les dijeron sus hermanas y sus padres al mismo tiempo a Lynn y a Lincoln.

-¡Pero tengan cuidado! ¡No acepten nada de extraños! ¡O NO BEBAN NADA DE ALCOHOL O LO QUE SEA!- Les grito el patriarca de la familia mientras las demas hijas entraban.

-Cariño calmate... Deja que ellos se diviertan. Nosotros iremos arriba a divertirnos.- Rita puso un dedo en la boca a Lynn P. indicando que se callase mientras cerraban la puerta para irse arriba a su habitacion en donde solo dios que vigila a pecadores que van a la perdicion y "no-pecadores" que van al cielo o un Shinigami de Death Note que tira accidentalmente su libreta para que un men que la recoja volviendose un dios y muriendose sin ir al haberno o al paraiso sabe que cosas sucias, ilegales, depravadas, inmorales, pornograficas, excibisionistas, politicamente incorrectas, y cochinas iban a hacer este matrimonio.

.

Mientras tanto con los dos hermanos...

.

Lynn y Lincoln se hallaban corriendo de una forma que muchos dirian "desesperada" con una ansiedad pintada en su cara, pues porque era la primera vez que iban a ir a una fiesta de alcohol en un club a afueras de la ciudad. Pues ya tenian la edad suficiente.

-Vamos Linky corres como una abuela.- le "reprocho" Lynn.

-Oye corro tanto como puedo.- se intento Linc en defender.

-Sabes porque vinimos hasta aqui... Para apoyar a las chicas.

-Y a Johnny.

Los ojos de esos dos brillaron como un rio de Chesterfield, Missouri por las noches cuando mencionaron a las "personas que conocian".

No dudaron otro segundo mas y sin problemas y rapidamente, llegaron.

En la puerta de entrada de aquel club nocturno, vieron a una persona que Los dos hermanos Louds conocian.

-Hola Johnny.- Lincoln le fue a saludarlo con "Choca los cinco".

-Almenos no soy celosa.- Dijo Lynn viendolos.

-Vamos Baby Lynn, eres la unica pa'mi.- Johnny la agarro de la cintura besandola.

Lincoln, al ver a aquellos dos tortolitos de peliculas o novelas romanticas de Adolescentes estadounidenses o canadienses, jamas tuvo problemas, desde que conocio a Kitty y se mudo A esta ciudad y le relato sobre los problemas de pareja que tenian esos dos.

Entraron alli adentro y el DJ ya iba a anunciar quien era la cantante principal.

-MUY BIEN AMIGOS! CON NUESTRO PRIMER INVITADO TENEMOS A EMBER MCLAIN!

Una chica de pelo azul como si fuese el cielo de dia y vesida de ropa de cuero color negra subio al escenario. Lincoln la veia con deseos sexuales al igual que aquella chica. Tenia una mirada de sucubo de leyendas biblicas: Hipnotizante, gelida y lujuriosa. Linc jamas "experimento" cosas asi en sus adentros.

Ni siquiera con Jordan Chica, Becky, Dana, Kat, Cristina, Cookie, Brownie, Thicc o Ronnie Anne (Las chicas mencionadas anteriormente: Refes :3).

La sonrisa "dibujada" en aquella cara de la chica era una malvada, apunto de mostar al "mundo" lo que era su voz...

(Aqui comienza "Look what you made me do" de Taylor Swift)

 _I don't like your little games_

 _Don't like you tilted stage_

 _The role you made me play_

 _Of the fool no i don't like you_

 _I dont like your perfect crime_

 _how you laugh when you lie_

 _You said the gun was mine_

 _Isn't cool no i dont like you oh_

 _But i got smarter i got harder_

 _in the nick of time honey i_

 _Rose up from the dead_

 _i do it all the time i got a list of names_

 _And yours is red underlined_

 _I check it once then i check it twice_

 _Ohhh, look what you made me do (x2)_

 _Look what you just made me do look what you just made_

 _(x2)_

 _I dont like your kingdom keys they_

 _once belonged to me you asked me_

 _for a place to sleep locked me out_

 _And threw a fist the world moves_

 _on another day antoher drama drama_

 _but not for me not for me all i think_

 _about is karma and then the world moves_

 _on but one thing is for sure_

 _maybe i got mine but you'll all get yours_

 _i don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me_

 _ill be the actress starring in your bad_

 _dreams_

 **Continuara...**

 **Chesterfield: Ciudad en Missouri, EEUU.**

 **Missouri: Uno de los cincuenta estados de EEUU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No tengo autoria de Danny Phantom como de The Loud House.**

 **"One beers, some party and a bit of love"**

 **.**

 **Cap. 2**

.

Despues de la presentacion de Ember…

.

\- Hey Lynn, chicos.- dijo la peliazulada bajandose a saludarlos.

\- Hola Emb.- les saludaron.

\- Wow Lynn, ¿eres tu? Has cambiado mucho de Look, te queda el nuevo corte.- le dijo la chica sonriendo. - ¿Y ellos?- señalo a los dos chicos

\- Ah se me olvido presentarlos, que falta de modales, como sea, el es Johnny.- señalo a su novio.- Y el es mi bro Lincoln.

Los dos al verse, a los ojos del otro, sintiendo un vuelco en sus adentros.

 _-Ah diablo, ¿que nivel de atraccion es esa? -_ pensaron los dos rapidamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian, se veian tan hermosos, como angeles, o como un seiyu* japones de 30 a 40 años.

-Hola me llamo Lincoln ¿y tu? - La agarra de las manos.

-Me llamo Ember, me puedes soltar de las manos. - pidio.

\- Em… No hay problema. - le deja las manos y le besa las manos dejando a la chica McLain.

\- Oye Linc. - le pregunto Johnny.- Y ese saludo?

\- Nada, solo una muestra de lo caballeroso y formal que soy. - respondio el albino.- Ni que fuese un dandy del siglo 18 y ella una elitista prepotente jaja.- Todos hecharon a carcajadas, pero Ember, sentia como todo a su alrededor se helaba, asi como ella misma, su aliento, y su mano….

Por la sensacion calida de aquel besito en su mano.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Despues de 1 año (Parodiando al meme de los 85 años Xd) regresamos a las andadas con este fic.**

 ***Seiyu: Actor de voz en Japon.**


End file.
